Dracula and Corey Feldman
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: This is what happens when the Bad Boy of the 80s meets the King of Vampires.
1. The Teen Idol Corey Feldman

**Hey, I got so inspired to write a Dracula story; I put in Corey Feldman (only he looks as he did in the 80s). **

**Disclaimer: Genius Bram Stoker owns Dracula. Wes Craven owns the movie Dracula 2000. I just own the story. **

* * *

"Save some for us, Mare."  
Mary moved closer to Simon and heard,  
"Go ahead, Mary, Cure my drug problem."

Drug problem? What drug problem?

She shook her head, then sank her razor-sharp fangs deep into his jugular, drinking the life from him. At the last minute, she pulled back. Lucy wiped away the blood trailing from the side of her mouth.  
"Thanks, Luce."

Lucy smiled. "No problem."

Mary walked to where Simon's weapon lay and, removing the dagger, walked before stopping in front of Dracula. She held the dagger between them.  
His hand covered hers on the hilt. She looked up into his eyes.  
"I'd like his head. Vampire or not, he won't stop hunting us now."

In response, he placed her other hand on the dagger's handle.

"He's yours to end."  
Mary placed a small kiss on his cheek before turning back to Simon. She watched as the others untied him and made him kneel.  
"Oh, Simon…I'm sorry."

She shook her head and placed the blade above the back of his neck. She pulled back her arms, but when she swung the blade down, a fingertip appeared and stopped it.

Gasps came from Lucy, Dracula and Mary when Simon lifted his head up.

But it wasn't him at all.

It was…Corey Feldman!

He looked to be eighteen, and he was. His hair was black like the raven's wing, and his eyes were the color of chocolate. He wore a white shirt with a picture of a red car, a blue coat with a silver wings pin on the left breast pocket, black Levis, white socks and black penny loafers.  
An aqua headband wound itself around his head; upon that sat a fedora of black as waves of his hair fell straight down his back.

Dracula thought he had never seen anyone so handsome in all his life…

* * *

**Well, read and review!**


	2. The Felddog's Request

**Well, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Mary stared, confused, as Corey looked around, _that smile _on his face. Mary turned back to look at her creator, then at the Felddog (Corey's nickname).  
Then the Felddog said,

_"Blood of my blood  
Kin of my kin  
Heart of my heart  
Taste of my sin_

_Join me in this  
My eternal night  
Leave behind the cruel sun  
And its cold hateful light_

_I am of you  
And you are of me  
Oh together what  
sights we could see_

_Come and join me  
Stay forever with me as one  
Give completely your soul to me  
Forever as my son  
_  
_Never to be alone again  
Joined in blood and desire  
Come burn with me together  
In eternal hunger's fire."_

_  
_  
When the Felddog finished, Mary, Dracula, Lucy, Solina and Valerie looked at him in shock. Where Corey learned to speak poetry like that, they didn't know…

"You are a King, Vlad, but you need a Prince," said Corey.

Mary looked at the sword in her hands, then placed it on the ground.

"Then I guess I can't kill you."

"Mary, that's not what I meant."

Corey's dark brown eyes gleamed as he looked at them.

"I want you to make me a vampire."

* * *

**Read and review, please - but no flames!**


	3. Rock Star

**Well, here's the next chapter. Read and review, please!**_**  
**_

_I'm through with standin' in line  
To clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be  
(Tell me what you want)_

_I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me  
(Yeah, so what you need?)_

_I need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
--(Been there done that)--_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And well…_

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla, on the house)_

_I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion_

_Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
Today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
Drug dealer on speed dial, well  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills  
From a Pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

_Well we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
Today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
Drug dealer on speed dial_

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

Dracula could not believe what he was hearing. Neither could the Brides.  
"You want to become a vampire?" asked Dracula.  
"Yes," said Corey.  
"But with your looks and your charm, the girls will follow you everywhere."  
"So?" said Corey, giving his raven hair a toss. "I couldn't care less."  
Lucy, Mary, Valerie and Solina were in a bit of a shock.  
Why was Corey Feldman, teen star of the 80s, wanting to be a vampire? Why did he want to be a creature that sucked the blood of the living?

Why indeed?

Corey replied,

"The reason why I want to become a vampire, Dracula, is because I want to stay a teenager forever."

Whoa. That was why?

Dracula didn't get it. He was confused. Stay a teenager forever?

That was just weird. Just plain weird.


	4. Becoming, Part One

**Well, here's the long-awaited next chapter! But be warned - there's a rape scene in this chapter!****  
**

Dracula stood on the roof as the moon rose. He was remembering the Felddog's words…

"_I want you to make me a vampire. This is why."_

_Corey pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. On his arm were blue and purple needle marks._

_Dracula, Lucy, Solina, Valerie and Mary were shocked._

"_Corey," said Lucy, "how did you get those scars?"_

"_Drugs," he replied. "I'm a drug addict. But if I become a vampire, I will become addicted to living blood and the night."_

Dracula was pulled out of his musings, as were the Brides, when they saw the Felddog stepping over the rooftop of the house next to the one they were standing on.

He didn't look at them. Instead he fixed his gaze on the town below. Behind the black sunglasses, his eyes glowed with fervor and revenge.

Dracula and the Brides were a little bit shocked at the last thought they picked from his mind.

What, or who, did the Felddog want to seek revenge against?

They didn't know. The Brides headed off to rest. They had already eaten.

Then Dracula headed back to his room. But before he went inside he turned for a last long look at the Felddog.

_How handsome he is,_Dracula thought. _Why didn't I go for him back in the 80s? Why does he torture me so, and why do I have feelings for him? I'm supposed to go after girls, not guys, and this is what I get!_

The sun was rising and he was tired. He removed the bloody sheets and placed clean ones down. He pulled the heavy curtain over the window, and the room became as black as his soul…

He dreamed of the Felddog…his brown eyes, his white skin, his scent. He was close, so close...

_Dracula and his Brides were soon at Mina's Bar, hoping to get a glimpse of the Felddog. They looked in the window, and they smiled._

_There he was. He looked…well, handsome, like a male supermodel. But then something they saw made them frown in confusion._

_Corey stood with his back to them looking in a mirror. He picked up a black bottle, opened it, and then tipped it upside-down. Black stuff of some kind was poured into his hand. He closed the bottle with the thumb of his other hand, and then put it down._

_He then ran his fingers into and over his hair, massaging it. Dracula, Lucy, Solina, Valerie and Mary looked on, intrigued as well as confused._

_Then when the Felddog finally finished his task and turned from the mirror, their eyes widened._

_His hair - it was no longer brown, but black as the shadows of the night…_

_He turned to them, and smiled…_

The Brides woke with a scream.

"I can't believe it. That dream…it was…so real!" shrieked Valerie.

"Me too!" said Lucy.

Solina and Mary agreed.

Then they looked up in fear as the door opened and the Felddog stepped over the threshold. He had_ that smirk _on his face. He placed a finger to his lips, and they were instantly silent. Valerie, Lucy and Mary looked at each other, a little scared.

Then he walked over to Solina, reached down and pulled her up. Then he tugged her along to his bedroom.

Once there…

**Rape scene! Don't like, scroll down!**

Corey's POV

I threw her on the bed, turned off the lights, and locked the door. I laughed coldly as I heard her whimper from the bed. "Don't worry," I said. "This won't take too long."

I rid myself of my clothes and stood before her naked. She couldn't see me and I knew this, but I knew exactly where she was. I took advantage of this and slowly let my hand caress her face. It drifted down so that I could undo the straps to her bra from underneath her dress. "You really won't need anything for this," I said. Solina brought a hand and suddenly let it drift over my chest. I smirked and used my tongue to lick her ear. I knew she was scared. I discarded her dress and slowly undid her bra. I finally got it off and I could feel her supple breasts at last. She gasped in surprise when I massaged them and used my tongue to do sensual circles around her hardened nipples.

Her moans echoed throughout the room as I crawled on top of her. My Levis I took off as well. Now we were both fully naked and she was at my mercy. I hovered over her and let my manhood linger over her womanhood. I then slowly thrust into her. She was still a virgin. Good. That meant that she would remember this night for the rest of her life. My thrusts got faster no matter how many times she cried out in pain. I bit her neck hard. I let my hand drift over her delicate nub. I stroked it and she hissed. I suddenly fell beside her and heaved a heavy sigh. She tasted so good. I then towered over her.

Then I thrust into her again, this time rougher and more painful. I held myself in place so that she would get used to me. I kissed her bruised lips as my rhythm continued. Her hips buckled. I wrapped her legs around my waist once I had fit my entire manhood inside her. I wanted to release my seed within her. No other man could please her the way I was tonight. I heard her stifle a sob and I smirked. "What's wrong, Solina? Is that painful?" I sneered.

"I hate myself, Corey," she spat. "I hate myself more than anything."

"Good." I sat up and got off the bed. I wrapped myself up in a robe and walked to the window. Solina was curled up on my bed looking terrified. I saw her reach for her dress. "I don't think so," I snapped. I walked back over and pinned her to the bed. I took one of her breasts in my mouth and sucked it. She yelped and screamed, but I didn't care. I had my revenge on her. I held her naked form close to my body and used my tongue to lick away the sweat surrounding her inner thighs.

"I _hate_ myself, Corey," she sobbed. I guess vampires do have feelings.

"I love you, Solina," I purred.

**Rape scene ends here...**

Then I unbuttoned the neck of my black shirt and showed it to her. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no, Corey, you don't want me to-"

"Au contraire, Solina. I'm serious. I want you to bite me with those beautiful, sharp white fangs of yours," I replied.

She looked at my neck, then back at me. Then she swallowed, summoned all her courage, and opened her mouth. But before she bit, she asked,

"You do realize that this will hurt, right?"

I nodded. "I'm no stranger to pain and injury, Solina," I said casually, as though we were discussing something important over a drink.

"Really?" she replied, astounded.

"Mm-hmm. I've been beat up by my parents when I was a child, and so were my siblings. I think it's time I got my revenge on them…for my two younger brothers, Eden and Devin, and my older sister, Mindy."

Solina's mouth dropped open. "You have three siblings. Wow!"

I nodded.

"Yes. Now, where were you?"

She then remembered. "Oh, yeah."

Then she closed her mouth on my throat. Her fangs pierced the skin. Then I felt blood leaving me, and I closed my eyes, not in pain, but in pleasure.

But the images Solina saw were exactly as I had said…

"_That's it!" a man's voice yelled. He picked up three-year-old Corey and threw him across the room. Then he turned to Corey's siblings. He picked them up, one at a time, and threw them across the room to join their brother…_

"_It's OK, Devin. I'm here," said eight-year-old Corey as he held his weeping brother in his arms. Devin had missed a step and his father didn't like it. So he got a whip and whipped Devin. _

Solina pulled her fangs out at just the right moment. Then she looked at me.

"Wow, Corey," she said. "No wonder you want to get revenge on your parents."

"Yes," I replied. Her eyes brightened a bit when she saw I was still alive.

"Thank goodness you're still alive!" she wept, hugging me. "I thought I had drained you dry."

"No," I replied. "I'm still alive. I'm just a little lethargic."

**Well, read and review, please!**


	5. Becoming, Part Two

**Hey, here's a new chapter! I might as well keep going with this, as I love Corey Feldman as a vampire hero. I send my thanks to Ghostwriter, as she helped me quite a bit. **

I stood on the rooftop, looking out over the city. The people looked like ants from my point of view. They seemed so small. I wondered what it would be like to walk among them, alive, but not dead. I see me raising myself up from my grave, clothed in the clothes I wore now, my teeth sharp and deadly like a black widow spider's venom. I saw blood running down my chin as I took my first victim…a serial killer who, in my opinion, had found his last victim - me, of course. I imagined the look of shock on his face as I opened my mouth and my fangs revealed themselves. I saw, in my mind, myself plunging them into his neck…draining him of his life force…taking away his life in order to extend my own.

And the sky - the beautiful, glorious, ethereal night sky outside, so vast and endless, never have I seen it like this before - I never imagined the stars could look so lovely! Is this how Dracula, Lucy, Solina and Valerie see the sky at night? Each twinkling star, a huge, beautifully lit display of gem-like wonder! Colorful clouds of stars all clustered up together in some fascinating dance glowing pink, white, blue, a shining blue-green…amazing. It is truly amazing. Thousands more stars than I ever saw before all cluttering and glorifying the night sky making it a thousand times more beautiful, interesting and exciting than before! It looks like Heaven. I have never seen such natural beauty.

I feel much calmer, much safer now; the pain is gone once I stop resisting. It feels so amazing, so completely different to before during the burning sunshine. I feel…free. As though a new horizon appeared just in front of me, expanding my world, leaving no limit to what I can do.

I can imagine myself changing into something old, something powerful, his ancient blood running through my system changing me in the dark of the night. I can even imagine my teeth change at the thought of more blood, sharp and dangerous. However, I do not feel like I am beginning to become a vicious soulless animal, but simply…different. I want to become a vampire.

I can almost see Him, watching over me with concerned, guilty eyes. However, there is also love in them…

_I clutch at his hand desperately, needing his touch. He speaks to me in my thoughts; his voice is so real, as though his lips are only inches away from my ear. He reaches out his free hand to brush away a loose strand of hair from my face, slowly caressing my burning cheek. I sigh and shut my eyes languidly but when I open them, again he is gone from my side. However, not completely - I still sense him; I still feel his presence, as - if not stronger than before. I would gladly lose myself in this moment. I am ready to be taken, I want to be His always, and I do not care anymore. I am ready._

_All the pain is gone now, faded into the background apart from my breathing difficulties, but I feel so tired I barely notice. I take in short, shallow breaths to keep going, hardly aware that I am even doing so. How silly I was to fear this, it is not frightening or horrible, and it feels right…_

_Soon I will be like Dracula and we will be together always as father and son, or so I hope and pray. I cannot be without him. I know that much._

_Therefore, with that, I pick up the needle. I look at it, knowing that in it is the drug that shall take my life away from me. _

_When I look up Dracula is there, as is Solina, Valerie and Lucy. However, their eyes do not hold lust for me. _

_Instead, they hold fear, worry and shock. However, no one is even more worried than Solina. _

_I hear her calling to me._

"_Corey, please, no! Don't kill yourself!"_

_She also says that she is sorry she did not make love to me after I had raped her the previous night, and then given me her blood. _

"_Please, Corey, I can do it for you this time!"_

_Oh, Solina, I know. However, I am sorry._

_Then I hear Dracula as I see him holding out his hand to me. To me, that gesture is strange. Usually he does that to the women. However, I am a boy of eighteen._

"_Corey…please, come with me."_

_Oh, Dracula, if you only knew._

"_I will walk with you."_

_As the words fall from my lips, I push the needle into my skin. Then I fall back onto the roof, cross my arms Egyptian style across my chest, close my eyes, and wait for death to find me. I hear Solina, Valerie and Lucy screaming my name over and over. _

_I hear Dracula calling "NOOOOOO!" as he looks up at the star-studded sky, as though that will call me back._

_Then they pick me up and carry me to Dracula's bedroom. There, they undress me, then weep over me with their tears, as though hoping this will bring me back. _

_Then they open my mouth. Just as they feared, my teeth are still that of a human's. They are not a vampire's at all. _

_They look at each other, and then get off the bed and leave. _

_Then Dracula comes in. He sits next to me, looking down at me. He has pain and sadness in his eyes. He bites his lower lip, as though struggling with a decision, then finally makes up his mind. _

_He stands and removes his clothes, then positions himself on top of me. Then, very slowly, he thrusts into me. _

_However, I do not feel anything. He keeps up his thrusting into me. Again, there is no performance on my part._

_Finally, he reaches his climax. Then he opens his mouth and bends to my throat… _

Then he stopped and looked at me as my eyes opened.

"Thanks, Dracula," I said. "You play the game of love, and you play it beautifully like a guitar."

"I do?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

He smiled, but then, to my confusion, tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Corey," he wept, "I wish I was your age again."

"I know," I said comfortingly.

Then I showed him the bite mark that Solina had given me. His eyes widened in shock.

"You-you…"

"She kind of asked me for it. I could see it in her," I explained.

Then I looked over at the Brides standing in the doorway. I heard them whispering to each other.

"You bit him?" said Valerie. "What was it like, and what did you see?"

"He asked for it; when I bit him, I saw visions of his childhood. He was right about getting revenge - on his mom and dad."

Lucy looked thoughtful. "Wow. I never knew he had all these secrets inside him."

Then, when Dracula left, Lucy, Solina and Valerie came in.

"Are you sure about this, Corey?" asked Lucy.

When I spoke, my reply was so full of seduction that it almost made them back up in surprise.

Whatever it was, they nodded, not sure what to say.

When they did not speak, I spoke again, a command in my voice this time. "Girls, come here. I would like to look at you." They were used to being treated like objects, and they walked over to me and lay next to me on the bed.

After all, it was up to me to do as I pleased with them.

They were unable to meet my beautiful brown eyes. However, my gaze lifted their chins, forcing them to look at me. Then I leaned in to kiss them, one at a time.

Their kisses with someone else had always been chaste, proper for two young fiancées. My kisses were different, dark, sinful, and heady, as well as filled with passion. When it ended, they were left gasping for breath as though they had forgotten to breathe while kissing me. At their reaction, I smiled.

"You see what I can give you?" I whispered to them.

"You will have an eternity at my side, and do you not think you could fall in love with me in all that time, and far more deeply than you ever could with Dracula? It would be pure bliss for the three of us, Lucy, Solina, Valerie. You would be my companions, my favored ones, always at my side."

Then they finally found her voice; Lucy's words were slow, in some ways more to herself than to me.

"This seems so unreal…like a dream…and in dreams there is not such thing as guilt or infidelity…no such thing as sin…" She looked straight into my eyes.

"Even if this is a dream, then we know that…when we are around you we feel something completely different from what we felt around our previous lovers …"

She hated herself for her words. She knew they were wrong and were awful, but she was telling the truth, and I would be with them for eternity. Weren't they allowed to enjoy that somehow?

Still her words were choked, hesitant.

"Your voice, your touch…thrill us…I do not, cannot believe this is love, but perhaps…in two hundred years it could be so."

She took a deep breath before speaking again. "So please, Corey, let us take you, make you ours and bind you to us for eternity, and if this is a dream then we will simply awake and need not feel guilt."

I heard Solina and Valerie whisper, "Yes…" before they lost themselves in the touch of their hands against my skin.

Then when they were done, they cut their own wrists, allowing me to drink from them, one at a time, of course.

That night, my rebellious, drug-taking self was gone, and in its place was me - Corey Feldman, vampire hero, rockstar and lover.

**Well, leave me a review and give me some suggestions for the next chapter!**

**Nightcrawlerlover **


	6. First Victim

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! My thanks to all who reviewed – ang5223 and Ghostwriter (gives them cookies)! You guys are the best!**

It was two nights after I became a vampire. I told Dracula, Lucy, Valerie and Solina that I had sensed a rapist on the prowl, and that he would be just the thing I needed in order to satisfy my thirst.

"Do what you think best," said Lucy. That was her way of wishing me good luck.

So the next night, I waited patiently. It was the blood of a rapist I wanted. I sensed a rapist approaching. Thinking quickly, I used my transformation powers to disguise myself as a female, and he fell for it. Anyway, he did exactly what most rapists do – he raped me. I pretended to scream in pain, but on the inside, I was loving it. Then he knocked me out.

When I came to again, there was pain everywhere. My sight was hazy, at best, and through the pain, I could only make out one blurry shape. While growling in pain and thinking it might just be over, I hoped that the blurry shape was quite possibly furniture of some kind. Slowly, the haziness in my sight disappeared to reveal my assailant sitting calmly ten feet away from me.

"Is your sight cleared up now?" he asked.

I did not have any strength to give him any response whatsoever.

He repeated it in a louder, angrier voice. "Is your sight cleared up now?"

This time, I growled a yes.

"Uh, good," he said, blinking, a little taken aback at my growling tone.

But then he shook it off, and, in one agonizingly fast movement, he was in front of me and slashed my throat with a knife I hadn't noticed before. A second later, he'd gotten the chair he'd been sitting on just ten seconds ago, and put it in front of me. He then sat down and looked me in the eyes, watching as the last flickers of life slowly faded.

But then…**it** happened.

As he watched, his smirk suddenly turning to shock, I came back to life, piece by piece, little by little. But I was changing.

Slowly I stood up. I was wearing a white shirt with a picture of a red car, a blue coat with a silver wings pin on the left breast pocket, black Levis, white socks and black penny loafers.

An aqua headband wound itself around my head. And a fedora of black sat upon my head as waves of my raven hair fell straight down my back.

My body was like a slinking vessel of exposed pale flesh, creamy and smooth with well-toned muscles along my arms to die for. I was the epitome of everything that was male and powerful, graced with handsomeness and an aura that called for everyone's awareness and respect . . . a prince with the supremacy and strength of undulated sexuality . . . as well as carnal deadliness.

And the wound he had given me with the knife simply disappeared.

"Who are you – a streetwalker?" asked the rapist. I smiled. A male streetwalker? Ha! I didn't think so.

"No," I replied. "Call me…Corey Feldman, aka the Felddog."

"It's you, isn't it? You killed all my friends," he said, scared as he remembered the sights I had shown him – the visions of the corpses that used to be his friends.

"Not your friends. Rapists," I replied.

"Why?"

"It was the only way to avenge the deaths of their victims and get your friends' powers," I purred.

"What? Powers?" he asked.

I nodded. "Persuasion. Dominance. Control."

He shivered all over.

"And now I want yours," I hissed. Then, as he watched in horror, I smiled, my fangs showing themselves very slowly.

And before the guy even had time to pull out the knife again, I picked him up, carried him to the bed, and then pinned him down.

"This time," I hissed, "I'm the one that shall make you scream."

"No," he pleaded. "Please, no!"

"Oh, really now," I purred. "I said no. I said stop. Both of which you ignored. Looks like now I have the upper hand.

"And actually I enjoyed your raping me," I continued. "And my disguise worked, as you were fooled."

His eyes widened. I put a hand over his mouth to read his thoughts better by looking into his eyes.

"What? You tricked me by disguising yourself as a woman, and you actually enjoyed my raping you?"

"Of course," I replied, smiling still. "Oh, I forgot to tell you," I went on, keeping my tone casual, "I can read your thoughts. No matter how hard you try to keep them locked up, I will find the key to unlock them."

He tried to say something, but couldn't. He was helpless, and completely under my command.

_Cool,_ I thought.

He shivered all over as I reached up and placed a hand on his neck.

"You are so beautiful," I purred.

"Your hands-" he began.

"Cold as death?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, but his voice was a squeak.

"Nice," I purred.

I knew he was afraid of me; he knew about me, as well as my kind.

Finally, as I could wait no longer, I injected my razor-sharp fangs into his throat and drank his blood.

"Ow! Unh! Corey…" he tried to say.

When I opened my eyes, they were red as I reached into his memories. He was a man who, because he couldn't score with a woman, went around raping them.

Finally, when I almost drained him to the point of death, I laid him down on the bed, then said,

"Just call me a vampire James Bond."

Then after I drained the last drop, I took him out of the room, then headed to a burial ground and buried him.

Now, thanks to me, the women would have nothing to worry about the next time they went walking outside at nighttime. I would protect them.

The ladies knew I was a vampire. But they believed me when I said I was one of the good ones. You know the type – they are the kind that goes after the bad guys, and gives the good guys a vacation of some sorts. After all, with all the vampires out there that do evil things, a vampire that does good deeds is something that should be brought back – at least in my view.

**Well, read and review!**


	7. Corey Haim enters the picture

_"Free me, Corey."_

The pain, the intensity, the desperate hope behind those simple words seemed to reach out and take hold of me and I closed my eyes against the sudden knowledge that I truly was the only one in this world who could give him that freedom. And just like I saw the world around me with the new and crystal clearness of my vampiric senses, so also did I see the man now kneeling before that great cross with a new clarity. It was frightening and bewildering but yet, for the first time in my life, I knew, without a doubt, why I was alive.

My reverie was interrupted as I heard his hypnotic voice call my name.

"Come, Corey." I looked up and saw he was now standing and holding out his hand to me. I felt my feet move almost of their own volition towards him. I took his outstretched hand and was pulled into his arms and he kissed me. It was everything I had ever thought a kiss should be. It was tender, passionate, utterly compelling. I would never have thought him capable of such a thing if I were not experiencing it firsthand. I wanted to deepen it, see what other unexpected responses I could elicit. I raised my hand to his head, just barely touching him.

_His hair feels like silk._

I had only made this observation before he raised his head, his eyes glowing red for but a moment and I wondered briefly if my own now did the same.

"Let us feast." And he led me towards the now open French doors and_ - uh-oh - _they had Corey Haim tied and apparently ready to be the sacrificial lamb. _"I couldn't! I will NOT!"_ My mind was screaming at me and I felt the panic rising up within me. Corey Haim was my friend! My best friend! I WOULD NOT destroy him! And I would allow no one else to destroy him either.

Some of my chaotic feelings must have escaped me because I suddenly felt HIS eyes upon me, questioning me. I unexpectedly saw my chance to avoid this and turned, burying my face against his chest and grasping onto his coat.

"I can't touch him!" I growled in a whisper fiercely. "I don't WANT to touch him!"

"Oh, come on Corey," I heard Lucy say, almost sweetly. She whispered, "We saved him just for you."

She smiled, but her smile then turned to shock when I growled,

"Get your filthy hands off the Haimster! He's my friend!"

Lucy, Solina and Valerie were in shock as was Dracula. The Haimster looked up at me and smiled, his trademark that would bring a girl to her knees, and I returned it.

"Friends?" said Lucy. She looked confused. "But…vampires don't have friends."

"That's what you think," I snapped. "But the Haimster and I will always be friends, until the day we pass away from this life…unless, of course, he wants to become a vampire, too." Here I looked at the Haimster, who smiled still. Then I held out my hand to him.

Instantly the ropes holding him prisoner fell off and disappeared, and he got up and walked over to me. Then as the Brides and Dracula looked on in shock, he took my hand in his, and we embraced like the brothers we seemed to be.

_You live with a halo round your head,  
This time you're leaving.  
This place where the walls are painted red,  
Freedom is what you need._

_But if the world should ever fall apart around you,  
And if you're lost and barely breathing,  
I will find you,  
And carry you back home.  
I won't forsake the only love I ever known,  
When you're out there on your own._

_Dark clouds they surround you in the sky,  
Rain falls when you're sleeping.  
When you're past the point of no return.  
I will take away the hurt._

_And if the world should ever fall apart around you,  
And if you're lost and barely breathing,  
I will find you,  
And carry you back home.  
I won't forsake the only love I ever known,  
When you're out there…_

Dracula and the Brides looked on in shock as we broke apart.

"Haimster, it's good to see you again, my friend," I said.

"Likewise, Felddog," he replied, smiling still.

_  
And I will wait,  
However long it takes,  
Til you realize what you have been searching for,  
Was right here all along.  
Eh…yea…_

_When you lost the only light you had to guide you,  
And you're cold and barely breathing,  
I will find you.  
And carry you back home,  
I won't forsake the only love I ever known,  
When you're out there on your own._

_And if the world should ever fall apart around you,  
And if you're lost and barely breathing,  
I will find you,  
And carry you back home.  
I won't forsake the only love I ever known,  
When you're out there on your…_

_When you're out there on your own._

Then we turned to the four, and that's when _it _happened.

The Haimster opened his mouth, and then hissed like a cat. The Brides and Dracula were taken aback at the pair of fangs in his mouth.

"You're one of us, too," said Dracula shakily.

"You tricked us!" said Lucy, shocked.

I nodded. "And he did a very excellent job!"

"Of course," said the Haimster. Then his trademark "cute smile" was back on.

"I love him like a brother!"

The three women froze. "Oh, no," Valerie said, defeated. "I knew this would happen. You have to continue the blood line!"

"No, I don't. In fact, I could care less about the blood line!"

Corey watched me, glaring at my makers. _Did he just say he loves me like a brother?_

"What do you plan to do then? Leave? Take him with you and just go?" asked Dracula.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

Solina looked at my face. "You're serious!"

I nodded. "I am. I'm going to take the Haimster with me and forget Traditions and flocks. We'll start our own."

With that, I hissed one last time, called back "Don't forget to send me an e-mail!" then flew off with the Haimster.

And so it began. I found a castle that was made all of gold. But it needed a name. So we called it "Casa de Coreys". A few days later, we had our first party. I had very severely stated that no alcohol was to be served. Luckily the servants heeded my command. And I have to admit, they did a pretty good job.


	8. Incubus

**Hey, here's a new chapter. I chose the title Incubus because I know that male vampires are often called that. This is for my reviewers - you know who you are.  
**

* * *

Heather Graham left her window open (as she always did, winter or summer, rain or snow or ominous mist), and so he went to her first. She lay sprawled out over the bed, her fair blond hair tousled and her brow furrowed in contemplation of something far too serious in the world of dreams. Her pictures from Corey Haim's 16th birthday party lay on a table a few feet away, far out of his reach. The Felddog paid them a glance and then turned away, back to her sleeping features.

His first touch was feather-light, on her forehead, merely brushing the hair away from her eyes. Then he grew bolder, running a finger down her cheek and neck and onto her collarbone, tracing the line of it across her breasts, under her skin, turned golden from long hours in the sun. Carefully, he climbed on top of her in a manner that he never would have done if he had still been a mortal.

Heather stirred a bit in her sleep, making an unconscious sound that could have been a groan or a sigh of pleasure, and Corey was encouraged. He moved to undo the buttons of her nightshirt, but heard the Count's voice in his mind, whispering, _"Leave no visible evidence of your presence, my son," _and he stopped and snapped, in a mental whisper,

_"Shut up, Father!"_

Then he contenting himself with slipping his fingers between the buttons, touching every inch of her that he could. Then, with a suddenly even more powerful surge of affection, he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, feeling his fangs lengthening beneath his lips.

_In Heather's dreams, she and Corey are far away, in Hollywood, a place he still thinks of as home. It is a cold night in his imagination, and snow falls gently onto the windowsill. But they lie in front of a fire cheerily flickering in the hearth, and Heather is not cold in the least. She tells Corey stories in an exaggerated version, and he laughs, tilting his head back so that his raven hair gleams in the firelight…_

Corey bit Heather, drinking deep of her blood as if by doing so he could absorb all times together they should have had, all the years of friendship and unacknowledged love. But he drank too long, and with too much desperation, and the Count's hand was soon upon his shoulder. "We must leave," he told him, and though his voice was quiet, it brought his back to his new reality.

He blew a kiss to Heather, sending with it a repetition of the words "Love you, Heather Graham," and left.

Drew's rooms were open perpetually to vampires. The bedroom was spartan in nature, with a bed with starched clean white sheets. A few books stood neatly stacked on the dresser. The only incongruity in the room was Drew's diary, which was normally put carefully away after she wrote in it, now on the dresser. Corey, not knowing what such a thing good possibly be, didn't even register its presence, except as a sign of it being a part of Drew.

Carefully, hesitantly, as if the slightest mistake could hurt her irreparably, Corey lay down next to Drew. It was difficult, because her bed was so narrow, and he ended up with his body practically pressed against hers, but he managed. Then, still carefully, he reached over and touched the side of her face. She turned towards him, almost imperceptibly, and he smiled. Losing a bit of the hesitation, he kissed her, deeper even than his kiss with Heather, wrapping an arm around her as he did so. His fingers trailed up and down her spine, gently, fleetingly, not breaking from the kiss.

_In Drew's dreams, she sits with Corey, in a parlor filled with the trappings of the life she could never have given him - a marble fireplace, beautiful, polished wood floors, chairs with cushions of the richest fabric. She looks up over the top of her book to see him reading as well - Jane Austen, that favorite author of his. He hums as he does so, and it is a light sound that lifts her heart. Eventually, it seems as though he feels her gaze upon him, for he looks up and smiles at her, and the smile is brighter than all the candles and gas lamps in the world, brighter even than the sun…_

Corey bit her, but not so deep, not so long as he bit Heather. He longed to give something to her instead of taking away, for her skin was already so pale - no doubt from long hours of writing in her room, which must be a frightfully depressing place for a young woman to spend so much time - and he imagined giving her his blood, rich and red and sure to bring color to her cheeks, but he didn't know how to do something like that, and left her with a farewell kiss, pressing "I love you" into her skin.

Meredith Salenger's house was locked tight. There was no door left ajar, no window cracked open. None of her friends were much likely to get up and invite him in. He longed to draw her out to him, but he didn't know how to do that yet, and wouldn't understand how to when it came to the mind of his beloved Meredith.

Desperately, he rapped upon the window with his fingernails, crying out her name in a voice as cold now as his Maker's, a voice which was lost to the wind as soon as he spoke. Eventually, he growled, and his growls turned to wolflike howls, becoming even more like the wind into which they evaporated, but it did no good.

_Meredith does not dream, though in the morning she shall think she has. Her eyes flutter open, and she sees, at her window, a phantom garbed in red and black, with raven hair and eyes she knows too well. She hears her name too, as if spoken by the wind, and when she looks again, it seems the phantom changes into the shape of…Corey Feldman. She steps back, horror and shock in her eyes.  
"Do not be afraid of me, Meredith," says his voice. He holds out his hand towards the lock, and it unlocks itself. Then he steps inside…and over to her. He then places his mouth over hers in a sensual kiss, just like in the movie "Dream a Little Dream"…_

* * *

**A/N: Well, did you like it?**

**Leave me a review, and be nice. I believe in the saying "If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all."**


	9. The Second Victim

**Well, here's the next chapter. It's action-packed, and it's pretty cool too!**

**Corey's POV**

Ever since I became a vampire, life has been very cool. I get to stay up late and watch a lot of late-night television. Plus, I often sit on rooftops and meditate with my friend Corey Haim, aka the Haimster, to increase our powers. The Haimster's also a vampire as well. And the coolest thing is, I prefer to kill the bad guys – unless they ask to become a vampire, or I force them to.

One night, I was famished for blood, and not just any blood. It was the blood of a rapist I wanted. I had done this before. So when I sensed a new rapist approaching, I smiled. This one would be perfect, just like the one I had killed a few weeks ago.

Anyway, I used my transformation powers to disguise myself as a female, and he fell for it. Anyway, he did exactly what most rapists do – he raped me. I pretended to scream in pain, but on the inside I was loving it. Then he knocked me out.

When I came to again, there was pain everywhere. My sight was hazy, at best, and through the pain, I could only make out one blurry shape. While growling in pain and thinking it might just be over, I hoped that the blurry shape to be furniture of some kind. Slowly, the haziness in my sight disappeared to reveal my assailant sitting calmly ten feet away from me.

"Is your sight cleared up now?" he asked.

I blinked, puzzled, as I did not have any strength to give him any response whatsoever.

He repeated it in a louder, angrier voice. "Is your sight cleared up now?"

This time, I growled a yes.

"Uh, good," he said, blinking, a little taken aback at my growling tone. _Oh, if only he knew..._

But then he shook it off, and, in one agonizingly fast movement, he was in front of me and slashed my throat with a knife I hadn't noticed before. A second later, he'd gotten the chair he'd been sitting on just ten seconds ago, and put it in front of me. He then sat down and looked me in the eyes, watching as the last flickers of life slowly faded.

But then. . . _it_ happened.

As he watched, his smirk suddenly turning to a shocked expression, I came back to life, piece by piece, as well as changing.

Slowly I stood up. I was wearing the same clothes as before I used my transfiguration powers – a white shirt with a picture of a red car, a blue coat with a silver wings pin on the left breast pocket, black Levis, white socks and black penny loafers.

An aqua headband wound itself around my head. A fedora of black sat upon my head as waves of my raven hair fell straight down my back.

My body was like a slinking vessel of exposed pale flesh, creamy and smooth with well-toned muscles along my arms to die for. I was the epitome of everything that was male and powerful, graced with handsomeness and an aura that called for everyone's awareness and respect . . . a prince with the supremacy and strength of undulated sexuality . . . as well as carnal deadliness.

And the wound he had given me with the knife soon disappeared.

"Who are you – a streetwalker?" said the guy who had raped me. I smiled. A male streetwalker? Ha! I didn't think so.

"No," I replied. "Call me…Corey Feldman, aka the Felddog."

"It's you, isn't it? You killed all my friends," he said, scared as he remembered the sights I had shown him – the visions of the corpses that used to be his friends.

"Not your friends. Rapists," I replied.

"Why?"

"It was the only way to avenge the deaths of their victims and get your friends' powers," I purred.

"What? Powers?" he asked.

I nodded. "Persuasion. Dominance. Control."

He shivered all over.

"And now I want yours."

And as he watched in horror, I smiled, my fangs showing themselves very slowly.

And before the guy even had time to pull out the knife again, I picked him up, carried him to the bed, and then pinned him down.

"This time," I hissed, "**I'm** the one that shall make _you_ scream."

"No," he pleaded. "Please, no!"

"Oh, really now," I purred. "I said no. I said stop. Both of which you ignored. Looks like now I have the upper hand.

"And actually I enjoyed your raping me," I continued. "And my disguise worked, as you were fooled."

His eyes widened. I put a hand over his mouth to stop him from replying before looking into his eyes in order to read his thoughts better.

"What? You tricked me by disguising yourself as a woman, and you actually enjoyed my raping you?"

"Of course," I replied, smiling still. "Oh, I forgot to tell you," I added while keeping my tone casual, "I can read your thoughts. No matter how hard you try to keep them locked up, I will find the key to unlock them."

He tried to say something in return, but couldn't. He was helpless, and completely under my command.

_Cool,_ I thought.

He shivered all over as I reached up and placed a hand on his neck.

"You are so beautiful," I purred.

"Your hands-" he began.

"Cold as death?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, but his voice was a squeak.

"Nice," I purred.

I knew he was afraid of me; he knew about me. He knew that I was Nosferatu – the vampire. I was the monster, the blood-drinking demon that murdered his friends in cold blood just to bring him to me.

Finally, as I could wait no longer, I injected my razor-sharp fangs into his throat and drank his blood.

"Ow! Unh! Corey…" he tried to say.

When I opened my eyes, they were red as I reached into his memories. He was a man who went around raping women just because he couldn't score with them.

Finally, when I almost drained him to the point of death, I laid him down on the bed, then said, "Just call me a vampire James Bond, if you will."

Then after I drained the last drop, I took him out of the room, then headed to a burial ground and buried him.

Now, thanks to me, the women would have nothing to worry about the next time they went walking outside at nighttime.

The ladies knew I was a vampire. But they believed me when I said I was one of the good ones. You know the type – the kind that goes after the bad guys and gives the good guys a vacation of some sorts. After all, with all the vampires out there that do evil things, a vampire that does good deeds is something that should be brought back.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Read and review, please!**


	10. Akasha Enters the Picture

**Well, here's the next chapter! **

* * *

It was the next night. Corey was in the bath. The water was scented, the surface covered with red rose petals. With him was Akasha, the former Queen of the Damned. She was tired of being called that. Taking pleasure in destroying life - human and immortal alike - just wasn't for her anymore. So she decided to leave that to someone else.

"Again with this brooding, Corey Feldman?"

The Felddog spun around. Akasha swam up next to him.

She looked at him, noticing he looked the way he did when he was meditating in the Lotus Position. She had seen him at it once. She had never seen such a thing when she had been a mortal._  
_  
Corey touched her golden brown skin.

"There's something I've always wondered about. Marius cared for you all those years. He said you never moved. Why?"

Akasha thought for a moment, her chin in her hand. "Well, his demeanor is not of a king. He thinks, and appreciates everything. I have some patience for analysis."

Corey was puzzled. "You think he's weak?"

"I said nothing of weakness. He isn't suitable to rule at my side. But you are different. Brash, bold and fearless. I like that greatly."

_I see.  
_  
"Akasha," Corey purred, " I have a better idea."

"Oh, I love new ideas," said Akasha.

"What is it?"

"Silence." Corey lunged, biting Akasha above a nipple. She swooned in pleasure as he suckled, sipping her blood. A warning sounded in her mind but she didn't listen. It was the Felddog, only the Felddog…

His blood, the original fire. Akasha sank low with the Prince, unable to think. Teeth grazed her body everywhere, giving pain and delight. In her mind he danced for her, Michael Jackson style, fiery and glowing, his body lit in dark flame and shadow. She embraced the heat. She suddenly felt dizzy and spinning, a vertigo of sensation…

Low moans rolled in her throat as she arched into the hot mouth engulfing her. Akasha lost it seconds later, coming into the welcoming warmth. Corey then licked her womanhood dry. Tongue trailing up her belly, dissolving into more kisses over her nipples.

Moaning, Akasha clutched at the body over hers, feeling smoothness and rippling muscle. Short hair slipped through her fingers, soft to the touch.

Corey then said, after rising from her breast, her blood on his lips,

"You dance with fire, and you get burned, child. Do you understand me?"

Akasha whimpered, then replied,  
"Yes."

He smirked. "Good."

Then he got out of the bath. He snapped his fingers. Instantly he was wearing black pants, a red shirt and a black jacket. On his feet were white socks and black penny loafers.

Akasha was astounded. He looked so handsome. He caught her staring and asked,

"Like what you see, Akasha?"

All Akasha could do was nod.

And for the first time she understood why Dracula had liked Corey Feldman. Corey's eyes were blazing, the deathly flames in them lurid as if the fires of lust blazed in them. And he did have an aura of some kind, the aura Akasha had sensed before.

_I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

_And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Plus Corey called himself a vampire hero. He preferred to kill rapists, murderers, thieves and pedophiles. He believed that they deserved it, but their victims didn't. He even thought that their victims deserved long, healthy lives.

Then Akasha's green eyes narrowed in confusion - why Corey often read so many books about all those people. He was like an encyclopedia; what did he need all the books for?

She was pulled out of her musings when she looked at Corey. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his black sunglasses. Akasha couldn't help but grin to herself. He looked like a movie star…or a rock star, too.

_Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, n' blood-spilling  
that world never came._

_And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away (hi-igh-igh!)_

_Instrumental_

_Now that the world isn't ending,  
it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
and that's why I fear it won't do._

_And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away._

_And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
(Yeah)  
Yeah._

_And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away_

_(Yeah, yeah…whoa-whoa…)_

"Akasha."

Akasha looked up at Corey. His voice had pulled her back to reality again.

"You were apparently wondering why I have so many books about muggers, rapists and all those other awful people in my library," Corey chuckled.

Akasha was blushing furiously.

"Was not! I was…blinded by your handsomeness," she replied.

Corey chuckled at her obvious rage and confusion.

Even Akasha often got confused sometimes, just like any other vampire.

The thought made Corey smile.

Then he remembered. Like all vampires, he needed a mate - one he could share his immortality with. He thought for a moment. Then it came to him - one name...

Drew Blythe Barrymore.

The next night was a party, and he looked around. Then...he saw her...

* * *

**Well, read and review!**


	11. The death of Dracula

**Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks to xXMrs.AxlRoseXx for the lovely reviews. (gives out cookies) Your reviews mean a lot to me! And the song lyrics to A Kiss from a Rose ****in here ****belong to Seal. Plus the poem _Nothing Gold Can Stay_ by Robert Frost is one of my favorite poems, so I put it in here.  
**

* * *

**_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._**

It was two weeks later.

The Felddog and the Haimster sat on the rooftop, sitting as though they were meditating - which they were, of course. They were sitting in the Lotus Position.  
Then they turned around as Lestat appeared.

He smiled, looking relaxed. His grey eyes shone with anticipation.

"And what are you two up to?" he asked.

"We're meditating," explained the Haimster. "It was my idea."

"Oh."

A pause. Then…

"May I join you?"

"Sure!" said the Felddog.

**_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._**

**_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
_  
_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._**

That night, Dracula killed himself. He was unable to stand being "the most famous creature of all time". So he decided being a vampire wasn't for him anymore. With that, he took a sword and slashed his own throat.

Lucy wrote a letter to the Coreys telling them what happened. Then she, Solina and Valerie signed their names, sealed the letter and sent it by owl post.

Lestat and the Coreys sat there for a long time…

__

Dracula's throat gaped, torn open, and whereas before his skin was pale, it was now a chalkish powder. And next to him…lay a sword. Two gods again walked the earth.

Then Lestat's eyes opened.

"Coreys," he said. The Felddog nodded as he put on his black fedora hat.

"We've arisen," said the Felddog.

"Good," said Lestat.

The Coreys agreed.

Then all three vampires went into meditation again.

Their musings were interrupted when a screeching sound was heard. They looked up. It was a snowy owl. It landed next to them, a letter in its beak.

Corey detached the letter, pulled out a gold purse, extracted four gold coins and put them in a bag attached to the owl's leg. The owl took flight again.

Corey opened the letter. It said:

__

Dear Coreys, and Lestat if you're there,

I have some very sad news. Dracula has killed himself. We found him in a pool of blood, his throat ___slashed _with a sword. As the suicide note next to him explained, he couldn't go on living anymore. But he did leave lots of money for you, Coreys, as he wanted you to have it.

Solina said to say hi and ask if we could move in with you.

With fondest wishes,

Lucy, Solina, and Valerie.

"Well, there's one good thing about Dracula - he knew how to save money. That is so sweet," said Lestat, smiling. "Now it belongs to you, Coreys. You're rich now."

"That's right," said Akasha, coming up to them. She smiled as well.

"Yeah, it is," said the Felddog.

The Haimster agreed.

**_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._**

_**Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,**  
A light hits the gloom... on the... grey..._

Of course, the Coreys knew that this would happen sometime. They just didn't know it would happen this fast. Things were happening too quick...too fast.

**_Nature's first green is gold,_  
_Her hardest hue to hold._  
_Her early leaf's a flower;_  
_But only so an hour._  
_Then leaf subsides to leaf._  
_So Eden sank to grief,_  
_So dawn goes down to day._  
_Nothing gold can stay._**

--Robert Frost

* * *

**Well, read and review!**


	12. The Felddog's New Childe

**Well, here's the next chapter. It's action-packed, as well as very neat, too. In this one the Felddog seduces, and sires, a victim that's different from his past two victims...**

* * *

**Corey's POV**

Ever since I became a vampire, life has been very cool. For one thing, besides getting to stay up late and watch a lot of late-night television, I sometimes sit on rooftops and meditate with my friend Corey Haim (the Haimster, who is also a vampire) in order to increase our powers. And the coolest thing is, I prefer to kill the bad guys – unless they ask to become a vampire, or I force them to – because innocent people, especially those who love children and want to help them, are not only the kind of people I like, but are also the ones that deserve to go on living good, healthy lives.

One night, I was famished for blood, and not just any blood. It was the blood of a rapist I wanted. I had done this before. So when I sensed a new rapist approaching, I smiled. This one would be perfect, just like the one I had killed a few weeks ago.

Anyway, I used my transformation powers to disguise myself as a female, and he fell for it, doing exactly what most rapists do. I pretended to scream in pain, but on the inside I was loving it. Then he knocked me out.

When I came to again, there was pain everywhere. My sight was hazy, at best, and through the pain I could only make out one blurry shape. While growling in pain and thinking it might just be over, I hoped that the blurry shape was furniture of some kind. Slowly, the haziness in my sight disappeared to reveal my assailant sitting calmly ten feet away from me.

"Is your sight cleared up now?" he asked.

I did not have any strength to give him any response whatsoever.

He repeated it in a louder, angrier voice. "Is your sight cleared up now?"

This time, I growled a yes.

"Uh, good," he said, blinking, a little taken aback at my growling tone. _Oh, if only he knew..._

But then he shook it off, and, in one agonizingly fast movement, he was in front of me and slashed my throat with a knife I hadn't noticed before. A second later, he'd gotten the chair he'd been sitting on just ten seconds ago, and put it in front of me. He then sat down and looked me in the eyes, watching as the last flickers of life slowly faded.

But then…it was at that very moment that 'it' happened.

As he watched, his smirk suddenly turning to a shocked expression, I came back to life, piece by piece as well as changing.

Slowly I stood up. I was wearing the same clothes as before when I used my transfiguration powers – a white shirt with a picture of a red car, a blue coat with a silver wings pin on the left breast pocket, black Levis, white socks and black penny loafers.

An aqua headband wound itself around my head. A fedora of black sat upon my head as waves of my raven hair fell straight down my back.

My body was like a slinking vessel of exposed pale flesh, creamy and smooth with well-toned muscles along my arms to die for. I was the epitome of everything that was male and powerful, graced with handsomeness and an aura that called for everyone's awareness and respect . . . a prince with the supremacy and strength of undulated sexuality . . . as well as carnal deadliness.

Then, just to top it all off, the wound he had given me with the knife disappeared completely, as though he had never pierced my flesh.

"Who are you – a streetwalker?" said the guy who had raped me. I smiled. A male streetwalker? _Ha!_ I didn't think so.

"No," I replied. "Call me…Corey Feldman, aka the Felddog."

"It's you, isn't it? You killed all my friends," he said, scared as he remembered the sights I had shown him – the visions of the corpses that used to be his friends.

"Not your friends. Rapists," I replied.

"Why?" he queried.

"It was the only way to avenge the deaths of their victims and get your friends' powers," I purred.

"What? Powers?" he asked.

I nodded. "Persuasion. Dominance. Control."

He shivered all over.

"And now I want yours," I said.

And as he watched in horror, I smiled, my fangs showing themselves very slowly.

And before the guy even had time to pull out the knife again, I picked him up, carried him to the bed, and then pinned him down.

"This time," I hissed, "I'm the one that shall make you scream."

"No," he pleaded. "Please, no!"

"Oh, really now," I purred. "I said no. I said stop. Both of which you ignored. Looks like now I have the upper hand.

"And actually I enjoyed your raping me," I continued. "And my disguise worked, as you were fooled."

His eyes widened. I put a hand over his mouth to read his thoughts better by looking into his eyes.

"What? You tricked me by disguising yourself as a woman, and you actually enjoyed my raping you?"

"Of course," I replied, smiling still. "Oh, I forgot to tell you," I went on, keeping my tone all casual as though we were discussing something important, such as business, "I can read your thoughts. No matter how hard you try to keep them locked up, I will find the key to unlock them."

He tried to say something, but couldn't.

He was helpless, and completely under my command.

_Neat,_ I thought.

He shivered all over as I reached up and placed a hand on his neck.

"You are so beautiful," I purred.

"Your hands-" he began.

"Cold as death?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, but his voice was a squeak.

"Nice," I purred.

I knew he was afraid of me; he knew about me too. He knew that I was Nosferatu. I was the monster, the blood-drinking demon that murdered his friends in cold blood just to bring him to me.

I rid him of his clothes. Then I ran my hands all over his body. He shivered. I could tell he was trying to convince himself that this was wrong, that love between a man and a man shouldn't exist.

"Ah," I sneered, reading his thoughts, "love between two males _should_ exist. After all, when it comes to love between two vampires, something like gender usually doesn't matter to my kind anyway."

He moaned as I crawled on top of him. I then purred like a black panther. I slid one of my hands down his body, and then pulled his Levis off. I smiled as I looked down upon his hardness.

"Perfect," I purred.

I made him sleep for a bit. Then when he woke, he looked up into my smirking face.

"You are awake. Good. It is so... tedious... to torment someone who cannot appreciate the effort." I smiled at Jonathan (for that was his name), and dragged a fingernail over his chest. My nail cut easily through the skin, leaving a thin red line of blood in its wake. I leaned closer and licked at the cut with a growl like a wild animal.

Moving my hands over Jonathan's young body, I appraised my victim like one would a horse at market, trying to determine if the goods are worth the expense. "So young, so... fresh. And like all young males, making the mistake of thinking that you are worthy of the attentions of a lady..."

My voice was smooth, soft, but with an undertone of danger. I suddenly grabbed his manhood in one hand, squeezing it hard. He cried out, both from pain and terror. To have the most private parts of his body clawed at by me, an animal in the guise of a teen idol, was the most terrible thing that he had ever experienced. The dreams he had about me paled in comparison. There had been a twisted form of pleasure in that; in this there was only cruelty.

"I will teach you otherwise. These are of no use to anyone."

My voice was now openly hostile; this was no threat, this was a statement, a promise of something dreadful to come. He relaxed slightly when I let go of him. At least it did not look like I would rip it off, and he felt deeply relieved by that fact. He would not put it past me to do such a thing.

My hands moved over his thighs, caressing them slowly, lightly. He tried to order his arms and legs to take him away from me, from this humiliatingly vulnerable position, but it was like his body did not regard him. He felt close to paralyzed, impotent with fear. Jonathan had no idea what I wanted from him, but he was reluctant to find out, certain that it could only be something horrible...

Trying hard to shut out every impression from his body and brain, he closed his eyes – again – hard.

His eyes flew open again when he felt his legs being lifted straight up in the air, and he could feel the soft silk of my robe against the back of them as they were placed around my waist. The fabric brushed obscenely soft against the back of his thighs, sending a shiver through his entire body. His eyes met my gaze as I smirked. My cruel orbs regarded him amusedly, and he felt very much like a fly caught in the web of the deadly spider, unable to escape its fate.

I dragged a nail over his inner thigh, opening up another cut. I smiled as blood began to flow, looking at it with something akin to lust gleaming in my eyes. "Blood," I said with a purring tone. "The life of all living creatures, and the source of so much... pleasure."

Jonathan stared in disbelief as I opened my night robe and rubbed my manhood against the cut on his thigh, coating the hard flesh in my blood. He felt utterly revolted, and had his body responded normally, he would have told himself to black out – or something along those lines. As I lifted his hips higher around my waist, my manhood brushed against Jonathan's most private place, and the young man cried out in horror once more as his slow-working brain finally understood what fate I had in mind for him.

As the tip of my manhood pressed harder against his puckered opening, Jonathan moved his head from side to side in denial. "You cannot do this!" was all he managed to scream at me. I smiled evilly back.

"Oh, but I can, and I will, my friend. Your destiny is entirely in my hands, and it is time that you learn who is the Master and who is the servant."

With those words I pushed slowly inside the unwilling body before me. The tightness was almost impossible, but the blood eased the way sufficiently to sheath me inside the young man. I savored the cries of pain and the terrified pleas that this caused, relishing the sensation of the hot, living body clenching hard around him. I rocked my hips slowly against his body, moving in and out at a leisurely rhythm. I was in no hurry. It was all a balance, and I preferred to keep my victim conscious, not fainting from sensory overload.

Jonathan felt as if he was cloven in two, the burning pain in him making him see black spots before his eyes, and he was hoping for unconsciousness to claim him once more. But he had no such luck; I was too well versed in the workings of the mind to push him over that edge after all.

After what felt like an eternity of this torture, I leaned down over his face, folding him almost double in the process. The impossibly cold flesh moving inside Jonathan was now pushed harder and faster into him, and I was nuzzling his neck. As I thrust deeper into his body, Jonathan cried out again, from surprise this time. Through all the pain that he experienced, there had been a spike of unbelievable pleasure.

_That should not be possible_, Jonathan thought; there was nothing about this in which he could find pleasure. No one in his right mind would enjoy this. But with the next thrust, it was there again, that moment of pleasure, cutting through the hurt, and Jonathan could feel his body react to it, making his own manhood harden.

I growled low in my throat and licked over the pulse point in Jonathan's neck, smelling the blood flowing through the vein. The combination of the lust and the enticing scent of life sent a shiver of pleasure through me. I enjoyed showing this whelp the ranking order. I had noticed that his body reacted to the treatment, the manhood now squeezed between our bodies, and I made certain to give it some friction. The young man would be made to understand that, because of the crimes he had committed against so many women, he was not fit to be husband to anyone!

Jonathan could not bite back a moan as the strange, intense pleasure continued to wash over him in waves. The pain was there, of course, but it had lessened now, and it was outshone by that moment of bliss that was then fading, just to return when I next thrust into his body. The softness of the silk over his manhood sent tendrils of contentment through him also, and the added friction of my body against his own made him shiver. Jonathan was both confused and revolted by his own reactions. That something so unspeakably wrong could make his body quiver in delight made him chill with despair.

The growls and obscene moaning of me on top of him continued as the young man's resistance was gradually eroded. Finally I could no longer resist the temptation and with a deep growl I sank my teeth into Jonathan's neck. Jonathan cried out from the pain as my sharp fangs cut through the skin, and he could feel his blood pulse out through the incisions into my sucking mouth.

There was a sensation spreading through his body, like the feeling in the air close to where lightning has just struck, and Jonathan could feel it wrap its tendrils around his mind, sending strange shivers into the most hidden recesses of his being. Through the haze in his mind he could feel his body arching into mine, like a wanton whore, and then the pleasure grew into ecstasy and his body shuddered in the throes of orgasm, spilling his seed between our bodies, one warm and alive, the other – mine – still cold as death.

Now was the time. He was unresisting and we were alone together. No one would notice. I would make him immortal, as I was. And we would have an eternal bond as well.

Keeping my hand caressing his cheek, ready to soothe the pain that was to come, I turned my face away from him and I changed. Firstly, my eyes clouded and became a thick blood-red, boiling with bloodthirsty crimson darkness. Next, my teeth, the front canines began to sharpen and lengthen until they were ghastly, brutal gleaming points. They were a dangerous and deadly weapon. As he lay there still lost in a sea of feeling, without any idea of what was about to take place, he moved his head to his right, unconsciously leaning into my touch, exposing his soft throat. Readying to bite him again, I could hear his pulse beating steadily in his neck. _Now..._

I lunged downwards, and finally injected my razor-sharp fangs into his throat and drank his blood...again. Twice in one night - that's got to be some kind of record, at least for a vampire..

"Ow! Unh! Corey…" he tried to say.

When I opened my eyes, they were red as I reached into his memories. He was a man who went around raping women because he couldn't score with them. Well, I sure showed him...!

Finally, when I almost drained him to the point of death, I laid him down on the bed, then said, "Just call me a vampire James Bond."

Then after I drained the last drop, I ran a fingernail across my wrist and tore it open. Then I pressed it to his mouth.

"Drink," I purred. It seemed like forever, but he finally took my wrist in his hands and began to drink.

"Good, is it not?" I said.

Then, finally, I pulled my wrist away. I looked at it as the cut I made disappeared into nothing.

Then I looked at him. He was trying to fight, to remain human.

"Don't be afraid," I purred. "It's only your body that dies."

I then looked into his thoughts a second time – and this time, I smiled at what I saw...

_Oh my poor dear friend! I will never forgive myself if someone were to die on my account. I know I have hurt my friend too – for not being able to love him as he loves me, for loving someone else that my friend regards as a creature of darkness, for not being able to be a good friend, for doing all this to him and for wishing to become a ‛vampyr' also._

_I cannot bear to imagine what he must think of me, he will not delude himself into thinking I was forced into it, he knows the truth. How shameful it must be for him. I don't need telepathy to sense his disgust – I saw his face convulse in horror when he caught me, and I can sense he feels that sharing blood is dark, evil and disgusting. But it seemed so right, like a part of Nature. I can see it in his eyes. He still sees me there on the bed in my white nightshirt, my mouth covered in my love's sweet blood, dripping down my chin. He can't ever understand what it meant to me, and it kills me to think that he thinks that I'm nothing more than a filthy traitor. A traitor is the last thing I want to be seen as, however._

_I begin to feel it, his rich, pure blood, flow powerfully through me, stronger, harder, faster and fuller than ever before, warming me up to my fingertips, relaxing me, changing me. I can almost see it running through my veins, conquering everything in its path, making me his._

_And I want to go._

_Yes..._

_I feel much calmer, much safer now, the pain is gone once I stop resisting. It feels so amazing, so completely different to before during the burning sunshine. I feel...free. As though a new horizon appeared just in front of me, expanding my world, leaving no limit to what I can do. _

_I can feel myself changing into something old, something powerful, his ancient blood running through my system changing me in the dark of the night. I can even feel my teeth change at the thought of more blood, sharp and dangerous. But I don't feel like I am beginning to become a vicious soulless animal, like they said one of my friends had become, but simply...different. I am becoming like my love. I hear Him in my thoughts, He is calling me to Him...He needs me...I must go to Him..._

_I can almost see Him, watching over me with eyes that are full of guilt and concern. But there is also love in them. I clutch at his hand desperately, needing his touch. He speaks to me in my thoughts; his voice is so real, as though his lips are only inches away from my ear. He reaches out his free hand to brush away a loose strand of hair from my face, slowly caressing my burning cheek. I sigh and shut my eyes languidly but when I open them again he is gone from my side. But not completely – I still sense him, I still feel his presence, as – if not stronger than before. I would gladly lose myself in this moment. I am ready to be taken, I want to be His always, I don't care anymore. I am ready._

My grin grew wider as I pulled myself out of his memories. The ‛he' Jonathan was talking about was me. And the friend was... another rapist.

I looked at my new childe...my new vampire. He looked at me, and then gave me a smile, which I returned.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Read and review, please!**


	13. Rage and Passion

**Well, here's a new chapter in Dracula and Corey Feldman. I send my thanks to all my reviewers - you know who you are.**

* * *

__

Passion…  
Passion burning like a fire, burning inside out.  
Passion is there, screaming at us.

What else can we hear? It's there.

We cannot live without it.  
Without it, what would our lives be?  
Dark, dank, and desolate.

Without it, we'd be truly dead, incapable of true emotion.  
Passion is always burning from the inside.

Passion - it rules us all.

--Angel, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

_Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me  
The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you or me_

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord  
I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord_

--Phil Collins, _In the Air Tonight_

* * *

The next night, Corey gathered Lucy, Solina and Valerie together and told them his plan.

"Tonight, I shall kill my mother and father, as they didn't deserve the money that rightfully and legally belongs to me. Then I will save my siblings."

"Well, we're with you, Corey," said Lucy.

"Us too," said Solina, and Valerie nodded.

Then that same night…

Corey snuck catlike into the bedroom that had been his. He walked down the hall and into the living room, where he knew his parents were.

He cleared his throat to alert them of his presence. They looked up.

"Corey! Hey son!" said Bob Feldman, Corey's dad.

Corey frowned.

"Hello, _father," _he replied.

Before his dad knew what hit him Corey than raised a hand and he was lifted into the air.

"Corey, please, put me down!" said his dad.

"I don't think so. You and Mom took all the money I made and spent it all. Why?" asked Corey.

"Son." It was Mom now. "We needed it to pay the bills."

Corey growled, and showed his fangs, causing his mom to step back in horror.

"Vampire," his father choked out.

Corey let his hand drop to his side, and his father landed on the carpet.

Then Corey bared his fangs.

"Yes. I am a vampire. And, my dear mother and father, I shall take back what you stole from me all those years ago - my money that I earned as a teen idol box office king - permanently."

With that, Lucy, Solina, and Valerie watched unseen as Corey leaped on his mom and dad. His claws, like those of a kitten, popped out.

He slashed his mother across the face, and then sucked her dry of her blood.

Then he went after his dad. With expert precision, he leaped for the jugular vein and sank his fangs in.

His father's blood tasted just as good as his mother's. Corey closed his eyes in pure bliss as the crimson liquid rolled off his tongue like honey.

Finally he let the corpse of his father drop. Then, knowing that no trace of evidence could be left behind, he then took them to the cemetery and buried them.

After returning to the living room, he snapped his fingers and the blood was instantly cleaned up.

As he licked the blood from around his mouth, he looked up as Lucy, Valerie and Solina stepped in.

"Corey, that was amazing," said Lucy.

"The way you battled was…so…bloody. Pardon the expression," said Valerie, and Corey smiled.

"Thanks, girls. But my work is not quite finished."

Solina knew what he meant.

"Your siblings," she said.

He nodded.

With that, he turned on his heel and headed up the stairs. He went first into his big sister Mindy's bedroom.

"Mindy…Mindy…" he whispered softly.

She woke up.

"Corey," she said. "You're here…"

Corey moved in a catlike fashion to where she lay and scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"It's all right, Mindy," he purred. "You're going to a better home now."

After putting her in his bedroom at Casa de Coreys, he flew back to his parents' mansion. Next he headed to his little brothers Eden and and Devin.

"Corey! Big brother, you saved us!" said Devin.

Corey smiled as he headed out the window with Devin on his back. Then he came back for Eden.

"Big brother…your teeth…they're so long…" said Eden.

"Your big bro's a vampire, but don't worry. I'm one of the good ones," replied Corey.

Then he crept into his sister Brittnie's bedroom and called her name in a whisper.

"Corey? Big brother, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

Then he scooped her up in his arms bridal style as well, and headed out into the night sky.

After making sure his siblings were safe and warm in his bedrooms (there were 4 each), he then focused on his main goal…

Finding a mate!

And he knew just the right one…

**R-rated scene starts here…**

"Drew…Drew…"

Drew woke to find her lover nipping at her neck.

"Drew, love, you must've had a very…hot…dream," purred Corey.

"Y-Yes, Corey. I did."

She shivered all over as he then climbed on top of her. A predatory smirk was on his handsome face. She knew. Whoever said the eyes were the window to the soul were right. There was that look...the way he looked at her.

It was that animalistic coveting in his gaze, like a man thirsting for water that was just out of his grasp.

He looked at her, noticing that his work on her was not finished. She was still fully clothed. Every piece of her raiment he removed, he removed slowly, teasing her, making her want him more. She moaned softly, fighting the urge to tell him to quicken his pace. He gasped after stripping her down to her waist. His hands left what they were doing to massage her chest.

"Corey," she breathed in sharply, moaning at his touch. For this night, she was slave to his touch. Her bare skin made his blood ignite into flames. He was the sorcerer, casting a spell of love mixed with lust over her, the princess…

"I'll be right back," he whispered, gently easing himself off her. _I love this,_ he thought as he drew a bubble bath. Drew followed curiosity evident in her eyes.

"What's this?" she asked. Corey added some spices to the bath. She chuckled softly as if this had brought back memories. They entered the bubbly water as one. The warm water served only to intensify their passion. His lips met hers for the second time, and Drew gave into the sensations that overwhelmed her. She pulled him on top of her, deepening the kisses. Corey kept her face above water. He did not want her to drown, except in the depths of desire.

Soon the water was not enough; Drew looked into Corey's eyes.

"Please, Corey," she whispered, knowing what they both desired.

He carried her from the water. With a flick of his hand, the water disappeared. She kissed him again.

As one, they reached the bed. He lay her down on the softness. Tenderly he massaged her body, his fingers not missing an inch. He moved his hands lower, massaging his way down to her womanhood. Drew moaned softly. He smiled, taking her moan as a signal to continue.

Drew felt as if she were dreaming. Corey's ministrations felt like pure heaven.

He placed his hands on her hips, pulled her toward him after hearing a sharp gasp from her, and let her rest on the bed. He ran his hands up her sides, feeling her shiver underneath his fingertips, inwardly grinning to himself. He had always dreamed of this very moment. In his fantasies, Corey envisioned the hypothetical scenarios when he and Drew Barrymore would finally become one in the act of intimacy ostracized by religion. Now was the time for that to happen!

He carefully pulled down her short jeans along with her undergarments, letting her lean off the bed for a moment before throwing them onto the floor. He then unclipped her bra, which dared to hide such lovely breasts from him, and then throw it on the floor. Drew blushed heavily as she took the time to process what the situation was now - underneath Corey, naked, and her face as red as a Christmas tree ornament. She crossed her arms together to cover her breasts, but her musings were dispersed when she felt soft hands pull her arms away from each other.

"There is no need to be ashamed, Drew. You have a very beautiful body."

He released one of her arms and let his hand caress the curves of her mammary gland ever so slowly as his voice hinted seduction beneath his caresses. Drew felt her heart rate speed up when she heard what Corey just said to her, and his touches sent such electric shocks up her spine that she bit her lip to hold back a tiny moan.

He threaded his hand into her hair, admiring the flushed look on her face. He felt her heart rate speed up beneath her chest, and her gaze of anticipation and fear. She had nothing to be afraid of…not yet anyway.

"Drew…I've felt this way about you for a while now." He laid a tender kiss on her cheek, seduction tainting every word that he uttered to her. "I've become obsessed with you. I have always dreamed of us becoming one, becoming a single entity. You may not know the feeling, but I do. I've had fantasies, my little kitten…and I'm very positive that you did too." His brown eyes were tinted with crimson now, marking his lust for her.

The girl beneath him felt her cheeks turn red, her eyes widening and her heart pounded in her chest. She was just speechless. She thought that Corey liked her, by the way, he looked at her, but still, he had…those…dreams about her. She couldn't think of any words to say before she felt a pair of lips kiss her neck softly, shuddering in the process.

Before she could think of a reply, Corey pounced on Drew like a jaguar assaulting its prey, emitting a startled cry from her, and settling her head onto the pillows. He placed himself between her legs, spread with his knees and pushed his manhood amid her velvety walls, eliciting a cry of pain from her.

"Ouch! That hurts!" she cried out, tears marking their existence by trailing down her cheeks at the indescribable agony she was feeling. She choked back a sob and held onto him tightly. Corey shifted slightly and kissed her tears away. He hated to see her cry. In fact he hated to see _any_ woman cry; he never wanted to hurt his little kitten, not now and not ever.

"Shh…don't worry. It will subside soon enough, my dove. Soon enough, it will be replaced." He cooed in an effort to ease her quivering, licking the shell of her ear. She shivered at his touch, but held onto him for dear life. The agony in her nether regions was beginning to subside, but she waited a little longer just in case.

Finally, she lowered herself onto the bed, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and rocked her hips against his, earning a gasp from him. "I'm ready, Corey."

He smiled at her, enthralled by her chocolate eyes shining brightly like a tiger's-eye jewel.

"Good."

He started to push his manhood inside her, just until it was to the hilt and slowly pulled out. This earned silent gasps from her, her mouth shaped like an 'O' most of the time. He continued his slow movements, changing his angle, desperately trying to find her sweet spot. She was just so tight and hot, so hot that he wanted to pound her senseless, but he wanted to go slow this time. He didn't want to hurt her. No one would hurt his little kitten now that she was right where he wanted her.

Drew gasped and sucked in much needed air every time Corey thrust inside her, but his slow movements felt extremely unsatisfying. She then found the strength to hold herself up and whisper in his ear. "Corey…?"

A somewhat choked gasp of ecstasy came surprisingly from his own lips at the sound of her voice. "Yes?"

"Harder…"

Not willing to disappoint his beloved, he pulled back just so that the tip would be inside her, waiting until the time was right… and then slammed back in. A shriek tore from her lips, clutching at his shoulders. An idea popped into his head just then - if she liked it in this position, then he was very positive that she'd like it much more in another.

In one swift move, Corey yanked himself out of her and flipped Drew over onto her stomach. He straddled her and began kissing the back of her neck, biting onto the nape and causing her to gasp. Nonetheless, it barely left a mark. This sudden change of positions left some uncertainty in the girl and she wanted to know what got into him.

"W-Why did you stop?"

Corey answered Drew's question by kissing her down her spine, his lips leaving quivers on her skin. He pressed his manhood against her opening, but didn't enter just yet.

"Lay on your back."

She complied by spreading her legs and turning herself over so that she lay on her back. He held her hips to his and pushed in right away, causing her to gasp in delight. He groaned, feeling warm all over and pushed in further and began to speed up.

"Corey…Corey…. uh!!" Drew felt a huge wave reach up inside like any minute now, her eyes blackening and her breathing ragged and fast. Corey's hips thrust in a wicked, feeling her walls contradicting. He began to fill her with every thrust of his hips, rolling her hips so they would lean against his.

He let one of his hands hold her hips while the other hand threaded with her hand, continuing his assault into her, this time his thrusts were beginning to get roughly violent. He slammed his manhood inside her as Drew buried her face in a pillow, growling loudly, like a white wolf he had seen in his dreams a few weeks ago, before he took the pillow away and carelessly knocked it onto the floor.

"Corey…uh," she panted at the speed of his thrusts, each and every one of them.

"Yes…Drew…" Corey hissed through gritted teeth. He leaned over to brush his lips against her ear as he whispered. "Drew...Drew, you belong to me, my little kitten."

The sound of his voice and the nickname he gave her made her shiver and add to her sweet rapture. She emitted a delicious moan before saying one thing. "Are…are you…are you close?"

He shuddered and swallowed hard. "Yes…"

He smirked and thrust into her a bit faster.

"Oh, Corey…oh Pharaoh…ah!"

Corey loved the sound of her voice; and he especially found it arousing when she used his title in that manner.

It was like music. Actually, it was music to his ears at the moment. He grunted and hissed her name with each thrust he gave to her. When he pushed harder and harder into her, she nearly screamed. Emitting a low growl, Corey felt his manhood being squeezed mercilessly and he kept thrusting into his lover. "That's right, Drew…"

"I…I…C-Corey…Corey… Corey!" Drew screamed in utter bliss as a violent orgasm took her in its threshold, climaxing with force.

With a loud growl and a few more thrusts, Corey's eyes rolled to the back of his head and growled loudly, his orgasm consuming and reeling through his veins. "DREW!!" he growled as his seed spilled inside of her, taking her as his own. His arms gave way and held onto her, landing on her stomach and splaying on the bed.

Despite his post-orgasmic state, Corey noticed that Drew was trembling. He turned her over onto her back and saw tears rolling down her cheeks and staining her beautiful face. He wrapped his arms around her and cooed soothingly. The force of her orgasm must have been a little too much for his delicate flower to handle.

"Shh…it's all right, Drew…it's ok…" he murmured softly in her ear before she relaxed in his arms. And sleep consumed them both before they even knew it.

**R-rated scene ends here**

The next night, Drew became Corey's mate. Lucy, Valerie and Solina were happy for them both. They were because they had spied on them coupling in the dark (unseen, of course).

Finally, Corey Scott Feldman had found his calling, and his true love.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it!**


End file.
